Tutelage
by ribbonelle
Summary: Out of all the scenarios Starscream would dream up for them, this was by far, Skyfire's favorite.


**Plug and play, student-teacher roleplaying.**

_my first attempt at...plug n play. this was alternatively titled 'oh professor come do me on this table'. i keep on coming back to these guys too. just imagine they're young and horny and in the academy without anything better to do than games. starscream probably really loves this. criticism would be VERY welcome please i've never done plug n play before._

* * *

><p>"Professor," Starscream said, just as Skyfire stepped into their shared laboratory, "Good morning."<p>

It took Skyfire an astrosecond for the greeting to register, before he smiled with enthusiasm, nodding amiably at his lab partner. Or rather, student, for the time being. "Good morning, Starscream."

So they were playing that game, today. It had been a while since Starscream indulged in this particular scenario, and Skyfire had missed it, somewhat. It was one of his favorites. The both of them had been quite busy for the past few megacycles, working on independent projects and assignments. Skyfire figured that Starscream initiated this scenario to give them both a break. Or because he missed Skyfire, though the jet would never openly admit that.

He walked to his side of the lab, setting the datapads he had in his arms down. There were still quite a few things he had to fix with his current project, and he had planned on spending the entire joor focused solely on it. But of course things could always play out differently. It didn't matter. Playing with Starscream was something he truly enjoyed, after all.

Skyfire glanced over at Starscream, completely in his role now, "I take it you're doing your work, Starscream?"

"Yes sir," replied the jet, a not-quite smile on his face, "I've got the hang of it. Don't worry about me."

The shuttle nodded, "Alright. I'll be here if you need me." And they both went back to work. Anticipation was a warm thrumming under Skyfire's plating, but he knew that it would better serve him to be patient. Things always went in Starscream's pace. Plus, he could still work.

So he did, till the anticipation dissipated, and Skyfire was immersed in the piece of machinery he was assembling, frame hunched over it. A cycle and some passed by till Starscream politely reset his vocalizer, loud enough so Skyfire could hear. "Professor? Can you help me with this?"

Skyfire placed the wrench he was holding down, and rose up with his arms above his head, stretching languidly. His backplates felt a little stuck from his previous posture, but the hearty stretch proved to slide them over one another smoothly. Then he turned to Starscream with a smile, walking over to his lab partner's desk, "Yes? May I help you?"

Starscream's optics were wide and bright, and he looked a little stunned. Skyfire raised an optic ridge in concern, and the jet caught himself, moving aside a little hurriedly to show Skyfire his schematics, "Oh, uh. Here, Professor. I was…"

He didn't continue, voice trailing and Skyfire was getting a little more worried now. He frowned at Starscream, who seemed to be gazing at his…chestplates? Oh. Worry fled Skyfire's processor, and his frown morphed into a smug smirk instead, "Starscream? Are you alright?"

The jet's head snapped up to meet Skyfire's optics, and it was almost adorable how flustered he looked. He forced himself to nod, nevertheless, "Yes, Sir. It's just that. You look very nice today."

"I'm sure I look the same as always," Skyfire chuckled, leaning down. One of his hands moved to the side of Starscream's helm, finger brushing down the helm-vents and downwards, till it rested on the jet's hip. "Now, you, on the other hand…"

Sudden and fast, Skyfire grabbed Starscream by the waist and lifted him up, turning to deposit the Seeker on the table beside them, relishing the surprised noise Starscream made. He fit himself right in between Starscream's legs, leaning close till their fronts scraped against each other, "You look good enough to eat, Starscream."

Starscream stiffened up right in Skyfire's hold, looking around frantically. His voice dropped to a rushed whisper as he tried to push Skyfire away, "But Sir! Anyone could walk in and see us like this! You'd get into trouble, and I'd get into even more slag!"

"Well, if someone walks in, they can watch," rumbled Skyfire, already busying himself with raking teeth along the underside of Starscream's helm, biting at neck cables. Starscream squirmed deliciously in his arms, vocalizer resetting a few times. His legs eventually lifted to hook around Skyfire's torso, and the shuttle purred in approval. Starscream's arms were resting on either side of Skyfire's head too, and Starscream pushed a little to make Skyfire get off his neck.

The shuttle did, after a few rough bites, and Starscream pulled him into a deep kiss. Their plating were heating up considerably fast, especially considering their proximity, but Skyfire had to break their liplock after a while, much to Starscream's whine of protest. It was a game, after all.

The shuttle nuzzled against Starscream's cheek, humming, "What was it that you wanted to show me, Starscream?"

Starscream still had his fingers laced behind Skyfire's head, moving so his legs dragged and rubbed enticingly against Skyfire's sides. His ventilations were hot. "Oh, that. I meant to ask you something about my calculations, Professor, but then I was distracted by…other things."

It took great effort for Skyfire to pull back, but he did eventually, a cordial smile curving his lips, "Show me."

Taking in a few hitched ventilations, Starscream let go of Skyfire, shifting uncomfortably on his desk. He was sitting on his schematics, of course, where Skyfire had placed him earlier. But he was not deterred, and searched for his calculations, head moving to and fro as he scanned the blueprint underneath him.

"Oh, there it is," Starscream pointed, moving back a little, and spread his legs wide. Skyfire had to reset his optics a few times. A blue finger pointed at a scribble of diagrams and numbers, right in between Starscream's legs, a few inches from his pelvic array. "Did I calculate this correctly, Sir?"

Primus save him. Skyfire leaned closer to get a better look at Starscream's notorious chicken scratch, "A moment, please." He ran over the calculations in his processor, but he was also distracted by the way Starscream brought his finger out of his field of vision. Consequently, leading to his gaze straying to the bright red plating situated temptingly in front of his face. He wasn't sure if it was the extra charge in his systems; he was running hotter than he'd like; or was Starscream's pelvic array shinier today? Slag it all.

Skyfire was only able to focus for about three kliks longer, before his hands gripped Starscream's hips once again, pulling him close. Fingers dipped into pelvic seams and Skyfire rumbled like a hungry mech, "You did not convert the units into what the formula needs, Starscream, and that is a very juvenile mistake to make."

Starscream was arching again, venting almost frantically. He wriggled in Skyfire's hold, red optics flicking up and down from the shuttle's face to the shuttle's bulk against him, "O-oh, okay Sir, thank you, I didn't notice—"

"Actually," Skyfire cut him off, too large fingers pinching a main cable in Starscream's thigh joint, "I think you did it on purpose." The gesture made Starscream yelp, and struggle even harder.

"Professor Skyfire, I didn't—"

"I know you did it on purpose, Starscream," Skyfire emphasized his point by again pinching the cable, leaning further, and Starscream curved his back even more, "You seem to do that a lot, lately. I wonder why."

The jet was looking at him with bright optics, panicked, and Skyfire had to admire how intensely Starscream played his role sometimes. He moved his free hand downwards, a light touch along Starscream's inner thigh. Then, he finally touched the jet's array, and tried really hard not to shudder too visibly. Someone must have just waxed and polished that certain area. Starscream's plating was burning, but the metal was indescribably smooth against Skyfire's touch. Skyfire wanted to scuff it.

Pelvic arrays were generally sensitive, and Skyfire was going to use that to his advantage. He pressed his fingers against it hard, before looking up at Starscream, expectant. It was clear he wasn't going to do anything else till Starscream spoke.

Starscream was biting his lips, hips mindlessly bucking to get more of the pressure, but he stopped in his tracks at Skyfire's mellow gaze. His optics flickered twice as if embarrassed, and he looked away altogether, "…I just like it when you correct my errors, Sir."

Skyfire's chuckle reverberated through Starscream's frame. Starscream was rewarded for his honesty with Skyfire's palm pressing against his array, the hand on his hip sliding up to absently toy with the panel on his chest. He was trying so hard not to give in to the desire sparking up his circuitry, but the panel slid open on its own accord nevertheless, making energon rush to his faceplates in acute shame.

He was supposed to have more control than that, slag it!

His lab partner was delighted, of course. He hummed, tracing circles over one of Starscream's receptive ports, "You're wasting so much potential. It would be easier if you just told me directly what you would like, Starscream. You should practice that."

Skyfire deftly pulled out a cord from Starscream's panel in one fluid movement, fingering the steel prongs at the end, and Starscream couldn't help but to keen. "So," he said conversationally, as if he wasn't toying with the jet's interface equipment, "Why don't you tell me what you would like?"

Starscream was definitely full of charge, shaky arms holding himself up as his legs slid over Skyfire's sides again. His vocalizer clicked a few times, words failing him. There was an endearing brightness to his optics, and heat was coming off in waves from his frame. Skyfire felt pretty smug.

"I…I want you to 'face me, P-professor." Starscream appeared to be ashamed by his stutter, but Skyfire let his own chest panel slide open and the jet went wide-eyed once again. Skyfire tweaked the steel connectors on Starscream's cord before slowly but surely, lifted it up to his mouth.

"Pardon?"

"'F-face me, Professor—!" Starscream's words crackled into static, equal parts moaning and electricity, as Skyfire took one metal prong into his mouth.

The charge skittered up his glossa sharply, and probably fritzed up a few of his taste receptors. Skyfire gingerly sucked and Starscream seemed to be losing his mind, hands shooting up to claw at his own faceplates in ecstasy. Pride bloomed up in Skyfire's spark; Starscream was always worked up during this particular game, and he looked especially beautiful like this.

He couldn't tease Starscream for too long, or the jet would make him pay the next time they fool around, so he pulled the cord out of his mouth with a pop. Grinning, Skyfire moved to plug the cord into himself. Lust, desperation, and intense hunger flooded his sensors. His knees almost gave way, but the grip on Starscream's desk steadied him. Starscream, on the other hand, was pawing at him.

"Plug in to me! Primus, I need it, fragging plug in already!"

Skyfire tsked a few times, tweaking a thigh cable and the pain-pleasure was transmitted right back to him, "Is that any way to ask your professor for something, Starscream?"

The jet moaned more static, but made an obvious effort to rephrase his demand, "P-please, Sir. Please connect to me."

Finally showing mercy, Skyfire obliged. He pulled out a few of his own cords and plugged them into Starscream's receptive ports one by one, before taking more of Starscream's own cords to widen the connection. Pleasure intensified. Skyfire let his hands roam and scrape all over Starscream's frame, revelling in every little spike of pleasure coming from the jet.

In a show of need, Starscream gripped at Skyfire's helm and kissed him soundly, glossa thrusting into the shuttle's mouth. Skyfire knew he tasted of ozone and singed metal, but Starscream was adamant. Who was he to deny such desire?

He pushed himself harder against Starscream, slotting right in between those legs to grind against the shiny red array. He really wanted to scuff it up, ruin the polish, just so he could make it up to Starscream later. Starscream keened, bucking up against Skyfire and data rushed through their connection, intense pleasure and elation, the heavy presence of Skyfire almost blanketing Starscream, and the joy of feeling Starscream writhing under Skyfire's bulk.

"More," Starscream croaked, pulsing need hard and fast in succession through their hardline, "Sir, please, more!"

Skyfire reached up and dragged his palms over the expanse of Starscream's wings. Starscream shrieked, sensitive wing sensors assaulted by the input, and Skyfire's own wings flicked to and fro in response. They kissed, or rather collided, exchanging hitched ventilations and cut off moans. Skyfire was halfway on top of the table when Starscream arched, frame shaking with intense pleasure, head shaking violently to the sides as if his impending overload could be staved off by doing so.

"Skyfire! Skyfire!" The charge crested and broke, red optics blacking out as Starscream screamed white noise.

Gratification swamped the connection, and Skyfire gave in to it. He pressed his face against Starscream's shoulder as overload took him, intense to the point of pain. Their connection synchronised, extremely high charge being its constant and Skyfire temporarily shut down.

He came to with his fingers almost denting Starscream's plating, but the sensation was dulled by the utter satisfaction thrumming from the other side. He looked up to see Starscream grin, their frames still pinging from the heat.

"You never could stay online after we 'face in the lab, you know?" his tone was mocking, and Skyfire would have felt offended if he wasn't still tingling from their overload. So he knocked his head against Starscream's instead, then nuzzled the jet's neck.

"True, but I'm sure we are going to be receiving letters of complaints again," he chuckled, and dropped his voice into a murmur, "You screamed so loud…"

Starscream pushed at Skyfire's shoulders, and Skyfire went with the motion in good humor, amused at Starscream's attempt to not appear flustered. Sure enough, the jet sneered, but didn't drop his legs from where they were hooked around Skyfire's torso, "It's been a while since we indulged ourselves, okay, so Firetrack and his lame lab partner can go frag off." He opened his mouth to say more, but paused, frowning in distaste, "You burnt your tongue, didn't you?"

Skyfire nodded, mulling a while to taste the bitter tang of his charred receptor nodes, "Worth it, though. " Starscream's silent fondness reached him through their ongoing transmission, along with some incredulity, and Skyfire played absently with the wires connecting them, "So, should we go back to work?"

Blue hands reached for his shoulders again and Starscream pulled him close with steady pressure, legs shifting to further trap Skyfire between them.

"No. We deserve a break. At least, I deserve a break, so come here."

It was a waste of pretend indifference from Starscream, really, because Skyfire could feel the urge to cuddle loud and clear through their connection. He was kind enough not to say anything about it, nevertheless.

Neither of them did any work that day.


End file.
